Konom
| Rank = ensign | Insignia = | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 200 lbs. | Eye Color = green | Hair Color = brown | }} Konom was a pacifist Klingon defector who served as an honorary ensign on board the , the , and the from 2285 to 2287. (DC Comics first series) Early Life Konom was born to a powerful family on Qo'noS, who pushed the exceptionally and unusually bright young Klingon to become a key player of Cloud Game, a dangerous Klingon contest similar to three-dimensional chess that used live players and weapons. Konom graduated into the Klingon Defense Force at a young age and served a long tour of duty under Captain Kor onboard the . ( ) Amid the destruction of a Klingon raid of the planet Christophi IX, Konom realized that he simply didn't have the will to be a brutal Klingon killing machine. In disgust, Konom threw down his weapon and tried to flee the battle. Konom was stopped by his superior, Lieutenant Gapo, and given a choice -- either be executed on the spot, or slay an innocent Christophian child. Konom chose to slay the child, an act that haunted him for years. ( ) Eventually, Konom was assigned to a newly constructed Klingon space station in Federation space that was hidden by a wormhole generator under the command of Captain Koloth. There, Konom met his first two humans, Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk and Ensign Nancy Bryce. Konom, who found certain aspects of war intellectually stimulating but considered the loss of life abhorrent, helped the Starfleet officers to destroy the wormhole station. Kirk, believing in Konom's sincere distaste of war, brought the now-disgraced Klingon back with him to the . ( ) Starfleet When many on the Federation Council wished to de-brief Konom and have him tried as spy, Kirk turned to his old flame Areel Shaw who worked to establish residency for Konom. With Shaw's help, Konom was able to serve aboard the Enterprise with an honorary rank of Ensign. ( ) Konom faced no small amount of bigotry from some of his crewmates, most notably Ensign William Bearclaw, but managed to develop a close friendship with Nancy Bryce. Konom, Bryce and several other of Kirk's crew joined him when Kirk assumed command of the USS Excelsior and took the ship into one of the variant Mirror Universes to stop an extra-dimensional invasion. ( ) Soon after, Konom and Bryce began a romantic relationship. ( ) When Kirk was given command of the newly-commissioned in the year 2286, Konom and Bryce transferred with him. ( ) In that year, the Enterprise-A held a shipboard Olympics for crewmembers, with Captain Kirk's senior staff serving as the qualifying committee. Commander Chekov disqualified William Bearclaw from the Olympics for unsportsmanlike behavior during a wrestling match, when he offered a defeated Konom a hand up, and then kicked him down to the mat. Before the captain intervened, Chekov and Bearclaw almost came to blows over the issue. ( ) Family Man Upon returning to Christophi IX (which was now under Federation control) Konom was attacked by an angry mob, who only saw him as a Klingon, despite his Starfleet uniform. Soon after, with Bryce's help, Konom finally came to terms with his past actions with the Defense Force and decided that he had to put the past behind him. To this end, Konom proposed marriage to Bryce, who accepted. ( ) Soon after, Konom and Bryce encountered a Half-human/half-Klingon hybrid that Bryce gave the name Bernie, and became his guardian. Bernie was an albino dwarf and Bryce, fearing that the children produced by their union would face similar deformities, temporarily canceled the wedding. The wedding went on after Captain Spock convinced her that no action was without risk and that exploring the unknown (such as a Human-Klingon marriage) was what they were out there for. The couple held their wedding on the Rec-deck of the Enterprise. ( ) Bernie would go on to take the Klingon name Kobry, after his friends 'Ko'nom and 'Bry'ce and become one of the Klingon Empire's greatest ambassadors. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances }} **The Wormhole Connection **... The Only Good Klingon... **Errand of War! **Deadly Allies! **Mortal Gods **Who is Enigma? * **... Promises to Keep **Double Image **Behind Enemy Lines! **Homecoming... * * * * **Death Ship! 2286 * * * * * * **Aspiring to be Angels **Marriage of Inconvenience **Haunted Honeymoon **Hell in a Hand Basket **You're Dead, Jim **Old Loyalties **Finnegan's Wake!}} Background Konom's rank as a Klingon military officer was not alluded to in his initial appearances, but it seems he was likely an officer, an ensign or lieutenant, since Kirk commissioned him as an officer after Konom's defection. Konom wore the pale gold uniform patches of a flight officer, as befitting his former position as helmsman. However, during his service under Kirk, Konom rarely, if ever, acted as a pilot. He often manned other bridge stations, and was on the roster for landing party duty. Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet ensigns Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:hMS Bounty personnel Category:USS Excelsior personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Klingon helmsmen and flight controllers